My Beautiful Rescue
by TakeMyHandxTakeMyLife
Summary: Rika lies in a hospital bed, unmoving, and Ryo, her visitor every day for two months, leaves on a trip, only hoping Rika will write to him if a miracle happens.Rating may change as story progresses.[RYUKI] RyoxRika
1. Asleep

"Mr. Akiyama, how nice to see you again" a nurse said bowing at the twenty-one year old young man that stood before her.

"My pleasure nurse," he said walking away from the desk the nurse sat behind. Ryo Akiyama was in St. Allen's hospital in New York where teenagers of the age eighteen or lower could stay if they had physical or mental problems that needed curing. The place was of the highest standards and always kept spotless. It always smelled of meadow flowers from the antiseptic they used, and though the typical white walled and tiled corridors appeared to make the place seem hostile, a multitude of hand drawn pictures from children were pinned to almost every square inch of the walls. This is what seemed to make the place seem more special in Ryo's opinion. Children of all ages fought here, as did his true love.

As Ryo moved away from the desk and moved in perfected motion to the corridor he wanted, a secretary walked over to the desk and tapped the nurse's shoulder. "Are you done with your daily 'stair at the pretty boy' routine yet?" the middle-aged woman said to the younger nurse.

"Oh yes, you may get back to your job" the girl said, sighing as she looked at Ryo walking down the hall. She wasn't in love with him, just infatuated with his looks. He wore some slack low cut Nikes with a pair of faded jeans worn low around his waste, showing the line of his checkered boxers. Along with that he was adorned with a "Sex Pistols" shirt that was tight around his muscles. The nurse began to drool after she saw him turn the corner slowly. My, Ryo had grown over the years since the tamer days.

Of course, he was twenty-one; meaning that his pubescent stages of live were practically over and he had developed from his usual boyish features into a more suitable form. His usual shining cerulean eyes had never changed, always expressing his emotions in a heart beat and making girls swoon. Not only that, but his perfect teeth and trademark grin are two things he had never grown out of either; he was the same old Ryo, just standing at about six feet now, a more muscular form, a more defined jaw line, and he had matured a little more. Though, this maturity had still not permitted him to escape his mischievous streaks once and a while. Yes, Ryo Akiyama had grown into and out of a lot of things, but his heart had never changed, and never would, as many years as he was alive and as was his love.

Walking down the corridor, Ryo thought about things. Rika had undergone some type of psychological distress and had entered a state of what was like catatonia. It was quite odd; she had been sitting in a classroom in college on the first day of school and suddenly fell out of her chair as soon as the class started. Her eyes glazed over and her muscles would not move. The only thing that had proved she was still alive was her pulse thumping at its normal pace. It was when he arrived at the door that read, 616 that he stopped thinking about the past and remembered where he was.

He quietly opened the door, letting only the little click of the handle resonate into the eerily quite room. He stepped in softy, not letting his sneakers make a sound as he entered the room. He then turned around and closed the door just as softly before trailing across the room to the opposite side where "his chair" sat steadily. It was odd, whenever he did things in the room; he always did everything in a hushed sound even though he knew she wouldn't wake up. It had been two months since she had been flown to this hospital because of her predicament and she had not moved a muscle since. Her eyes always stayed closed and she always laid on her back, her rhythmic breathing the only sound that ever sounded through the room.

"Hey Rika" Ryo said, flipping the chair around so that his chest could lie against the back, and he could prop his arms on it. He looked at her still form, the quiet killing him slowly inside. He had flown in the helicopter that took her to this hospital, and had visited her everyday since she had been diagnosed with this coma thing. The doctors had told him what her ailment was, but he had never kept track of what it was because it was some extensive Latin term that he couldn't remember and didn't care to. All he needed to know was that his wild cat lay solemnly in some type of coma, and she couldn't talk to him.

Looking at her face, he could see how much thinner and gaunt she had become. Her face remained just as beautiful but she had definitely dropped ten pounds and it showed. Her eyes looked so peaceful when she slept, yet her mouth had formed into some contorted frown, typical Rika. Her hair was down, her scarlet locks of hair extending neatly around her head like a crown. She looked like a sleeping queen, the queen to Ryo's king.

He noticed that he had been staring at her for ten minutes before realizing that he must respect her privacy as if she were awake. If she were awake she would have socked him in the stomach if she even caught him glimpsing at her for more than a few seconds. "So anyway," he started, "I saw Takato today. Remember him?" Ryo said thinking as if she had amnesia or something.

Ryo chuckled, "Of course you do, what am I saying? You guys are good friends." He continued, "Anyways I just thought I'd tell you that he, Henry, and I are all going over to Japan to go visit our parents. I'll go say hi to your mom too." He stumbled on his words a little. Her mom, it would be so hard to face them because they didn't want Rika go over to New York with the rest of them in the first place. She wanted Rika to stay home with them, but now her daughter was in a coma and the family had no care to come see her. They thought it was their fault.

"I'll be over there for a month; I know that nothing will really happen to you in that time. Nothing has lately." He said putting his hand on hers. Her hands felt frigid compared to his, her white, white hands that had no reflex when he held them. He laced his fingers with hers, and said, "Rika Nonoka, you know I love you right? I guess I told you that too late, but as I've said from the first day you were here, I love you." He paused to look at her face. Nothing. His heart sank a little more, no matter how many times he stated he loved her, she never responded. He began again, "Now, I'm going to leave my address for you so if some miracle happens where you can move again, just write to me over there. The doctor said that you would get your movement back some time soon, and your voice would come later." He unlaced his fingers from hers.

Ryo looked at her again, her face like porcelain in his more rough hands. Hesitating, her placed the other hand on her face and turned her head towards his. He had never dared to do this before, knowing she would kill him whenever she woke up, but he bent over and lightly placed his lips on hers, and feeling the chill that it sent down his spine. Their lips only had slightly touched, the positive tension between them definitely apparent, but he could feel how lifeless she felt in his hands. He then retracted his head, and laid hers gently back in the position it was in before.

Ryo figured, without being able to tell her his love for her everyday, he had to allow her some token of remembrances for the month he would be gone and he needed to feel some sort of compassion back, whether it was her saying it or their lips touching only for a brief moment. Then he stood completely up, and pulled out a piece of paper and took out a pen. He scribbled his address down in case she forgot, and laid it on her bedside table before heading for the door. He turned one last time to her, wanting to see her face before he would have to leave it for a month, Damn, she was beautiful. "Good Bye pumpkin," Ryo said as he turned around and opened and close the door in the same manner he did before: a silent turn of the handle and the click of the latch.

As the latch of the door closed, Rika's breathing became less steady and more uneven. Her eyelids began to twitch as if she was having a seizure, and then her heart monitor began to hasten a little. Her eyes opened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To whomever it may concern, this is the end of chapter one. I

am planning on making this fan fiction more a chain of letters

with a few little actions in between. I won't continue this story

for very long if no one rates my story. My one last time was

pretty OOC, but I mean at least someone could have constructively

criticized it. Thank you guys for reading this and I would like

suggestions on how to write the next part. Please respond, thanks.

Sincerely,

Xander


	2. Sinking Into The Abyss

To Ryo, the plane ride over to Japan seemed like it took forever. The constant blow of the stale smelling air was enough to make him sick, the food was merely microwave meals, and the seats were close enough to make any claustrophobic person want to die quickly. 'No wonder the tickets were so cheap' he thought angrily.

As if the person snoring next to him that smelled like decaying fish wasn't already a bane to his existence, the fact that his Rika laid frozen in a hospital made his insides cringe. Whenever he thought of how he placed his lips on her cold ones he shivered from the pure fear he felt from the moment. He body was so cold and lifeless, it was almost as if she wasn't alive and that scared him. He knew that he could never live if she died, it was Rika, how could he? But the incessant doubts that his love would never wake up plagued him. Clutching his head in his hands and lightly tugging on his hair he sighed softly. It killed him he could not do anything to help her; he could not fight this battle for her this time.

Ryo had doubted anything had happened while he was gone; it had only been a few days. After departing from New York as soon as Ryo had left the hospital, they drove to Kennedy Airport, which is where they would be flown to California. Then they stayed in an airport hotel there for another day, before boarding the airplane to go to Japan. They had not contacted anyone while they were gone, so he had no idea how Rika was doing. All he could do was wait next to the smelly person in the plane until they got to his house in Japan. Waiting, another bane to his existence.

-----

"Welcome home son," echoed from the living room of Ryo's house. It was so typical of Ryo's father to not even welcome his son into the house, but make him use the key hidden under a rock beside their door.

"Hey dad" Ryo said to his father, taking off his shoes by the front door and walking in his sock clad feet into the living room. Ryo walked to the room without even having to look before him, he remembered the dull house too well. Ryo looked at his dad who sat on the couch, watching some stupid television show.

His father had not changed very much over the few years Ryo had been gone. A few more creases had formed in his fore head, but his dad's hair had not weathered away much –on his goatee either-, though a few streaks of gray interrupted their usual black appearance. His dad had the same physique, well built shoulders and arms –like Ryo's- and a little bit of a belly showing in his shirt. It was practically the same old Mr.Akiyama.

"Um, Ryo? Are you going to stop looking at me like I'm that darn Rika your always chasing after?" His father snapped looking at his son.

"Oh, sorry dad," Ryo mumbled, "So how are you?" Ryo inquired, the words having a difficult time escaping his lips. Ryo's father was not a very good person to carry a conversation with; he was just a tough guy that liked to get to the point. The opposite of his charming, big mouth son.

"Nothing really, just working at the old job," His dad replied promptly, yet what seemed to be an uninterested tone. Mr.Akiyama seemed more interested in the television program than in his son coming back after a year or two.

"Cool" Ryo said after hearing the apathetic sound of his father's voice. Ryo knew that he had better shut up now before his father got angry with Ryo for bothering him during his TV show. Backing out of the room he went around the corner to where his old room was. The hallways of his home had not changed what so ever, the same pictures of Ryo and his father plastered all over the walls. Ryo walked down the hall until the very end where the sliding door into his room stood. He pushed it open and looked inside. A few Japanese band posters hung on his walls, the edges peeling from a much needed re-taping. The most important part the room, though, were the two pictures on his bedside table. One was of him clutching Monodramon in his arms, while the other one of him smiling at Rika while she rolled her eyes at him. Those were both of his true passions, and the one a love.

Ryo walked over to his mirror and stared at himself, he had changed so much from the boy in the picture. Of course it was for the better mostly, but he had matured and developed into a man. Shaking his head at the thoughts and turned around and began to walk without looking.

"Yowch!" he cried as he slammed his big toe on his bedpost. Hopping around on the uninjured foot, he jumped to the bed. He landed on it firmly and quickly flipped over so he could sit up. He brought his foot up to his mid-chest and whipped the white sock off, revealing his tanned foot that was cringed in pain. Ryo brought his right foot up near his face to inspect where he was injured and automatically saw his toe begin to bruise. "Crud" he cursed under his breath, looking at the skin tightening as it swelled a little from the pain, he must have jammed it. Shaking his head he hopped to the hallway and figured that putting his toe in cold water might slow the swelling of the bruise a little.

He hopped to the bathroom adjacent to his room, and slid the door open and closed it behind him. Ryo then proceeded to hop over to the tub and begin to fill it with water, nice cool water. While waiting for the water to flow up to the top, he pushed himself up to the counter and supported himself as he jumped up on the counter. There, he took of his other sock and then began to unzip his cargo pants. He pulled them off, revealing a Ryo only adorned in checkered boxers and a plain polo shirt. After the few minutes he took to do that, he saw that the tub was adequately full, enough for him to submerge his feet and legs in while sitting on the edge of the tub.

Hopping over to the tub, he plopped down on the edge, and stuck his feet and legs in. Automatically he felt chilled, but his throbbing toe soon began to be more soothed and he became more docile. He looked into the water and saw his reflection. What had he become since that picture? Had he mostly changed for the better or did he not? Life was so different now and he couldn't bare the thought of Rika being in the hospital, all alone.

"Ryo!" Mr. Akiyama yelled. Startled, Ryo jumped, loosing his footing in the slippery tub, hitting his head on the side, and sinking in to the freezing water. As soon as he felt the water crawling up his legs, and into his midsection he winced at how cold the frigid shock was. Then the water sank up past his chest and up his neck until his body was submerged in the tub completely, except for his head. Where he had bumped his head bled slightly, the red liquid spreading a tiny bit into the water. Ryo felt his muscles not moving as his head slowly sank into the water, and the water up his nose until everything except a small part of his head was out of the water. Soon, everything was succumbed in the numbing cold water.

Ryo could not move or breathe in the water, the bump must have stunned him or something, but only bubbles escaped his mouth a little. He felt his muscles contracting in his chest and his lungs striving for air before he remembered that he needed air to live, and not living would not be a good thing. Consciousness seeping back into his psyche, he pushed himself out of the water and gasped for air.

Ryo's father walked into the bathroom to see why Ryo was not responding and saw him gulping air like a fish in water, and his some of his hair matted with a little blood.

"Holy Crap Ryo!" he said running to the edge of the tub and kneeling down by it. He patted Ryo's back while Ryo coughed up water. Running to get a towel, Mr. Akiyama cursed under his breath. He came back with a towel and pressed on the wound to suppress the blood flow. Ryo felt the unbearable pressure on his head and made a guttural roar at the pain. Mr. Akiyama then pressed a few more times before taking the towel off and looking at the remains. He could see that one particular spot was producing the blood flow, but luckily the wound was only a minor scrape that would bleed for a few minutes before drying.

"Ryo, don't do whatever you did again" his father said, and Ryo nodded meekly. How could he have been so stupid? He guessed he was just jumpy and not himself ever since Rika had gone -what he felt like was- brain dead. It was in the moment that he felt the walls of his lungs fill with a small bit of water, that he finally felt closer to Rika though. That same cold feeling, the lifeless form of himself sinking into a cold abyss, it was almost as if the event had been some sort of sign. Falling into the darkness, and rising out of it okay.

Ryo's father then took a letter out of his back pocket and handed it to Ryo and walked out of the rooms saying, "Get a shower loser."

Ryo continued to gulp in air, though his normal cadence seeming to come back. Then, Ryo called back "Okay" before taking a look at the front of the envelope. It said "To Ryo Akiyama" with his address written in a script type of writing. Then he looked at where it came from and saw the name Rika Nonoka written in the top left corner.

Ryo almost fell back in the tub again.


	3. The First Letter

A special thank you to all of my readers to wait for the month I had to take to get anywhere close to updating this story. I would also like to thank Mrs. HenryWong and darkruiki for rating my story. Also, I'm giving an even bigger thank you to Dolce Saito for reviewing my story with both updates. Thank you guys for reading, and I would like a few more reviews if you guys get the time, constructive criticism is welcome unless it is some type of flaming.

Enjoy Chapter Thee

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryo sat on his bed; his legs were crossed, and propped up slightly on his bed railing. Oddly, he had grown a few inches since he was eighteen and going to high school over in Japan. He had his head laid down on the bead, and he held the envelope with his name written in black ink (along with his address), and then he cautiously tore the envelope open.

It felt weird to him, pulling out an envelope that contained writing of a person he hadn't talked to in a while. He looked at the letter, and just stared at it. What did it contain? Did she write to him about her hate for him, or was it just talking? Was he really ready to read it?

Shoving the annoying thoughts aside in his head, he reached for the corner, and pulled the three folds apart to reveal a page. It had the insignia of the St. Allen's hospital on it, two silver snakes spiraling around a golden torch with a scarlet flame. He looked down to see handwriting that matched the front, and the different color inks advertising themselves to his eyes. He began to read.

_Akiyama,_

_Have you ever felt what it is like to be physically in the real world, but to be mentally in some hazy realm where all you can experience are memories, but not the present? You probably haven't, and yes I know it is some weird question for me to ask, but this is how I've felt for this whole period of time. But what do you care? You're just some guy with some ego, and some guy that I could care less if they were living. Yet, I write to you because I think you will understand._

_I doubt you will though, because you are just some womanizing guy with a smile most girls find attractive. I find you repulsive and annoying, let's get that straight before I go on._

_I want you to read these letters, and think about the words and me, rather than the events that have occurred over these past few months. Please, just follow my lead this time Akiyama, and don't be that spoiled ass you have always been._

_Okay, don't laugh at me or anything…but these memories I have been having are about Digimon. Yes I know, I'm pathetic to dwell on them, but I just miss the love I felt when Renamon was around. No matter what happened, she was there for me. Always. I've been having dreams though, not just memories. I'll tell you about one now, and again, don't laugh because I don't like you. I will only tell you what happens and how I felt in the dream._

_The dream I had started with me standing on the edge of a cliff, holding my hands out to the oblivion that laid before me. My hair kept blowing in my face as the wind darted in and around me. I was only wearing a flimsy white dress that expanded into the breeze. I was so cold that I was shaking; yet, I kept waiting to Renamon or someone to save me. Anyone. Even you. You did._

_You started walking up to me in your normal clothing, and you came and led back from the edge. You put your arm nicely on my shoulder and took my cold hand and led me off the hillside. Your hands were so warm. All I could do was get lost in the sensation. I laid my head on your chest and slowly kissed your neck. You shivered, but you kept leading me somewhere. I can't remember where, all I remember is us walking through a field of beautiful flowers._

_The flowers were of every color possible, and I remember pushing you away from me, and laughing. I don't ever laugh, especially in front of you, but I was. It was like I was in love with you. You came running at me, only at a jog, and you grabbed and swirled me up in the air. That's what my dad used to do, grab me under my arms and hoist me into the air, spiraling around while I got the experience of flying. Flying, Renamon and I used to do that as Sakuyamon,_

_You the put me down, and you fell into the flowers because I tackled you. We were both laughing, which soon turned to giggles. You stroked my cheek and told me you loved me, but I felt funny inside. I didn't love you, yet I did. Maybe that is because I've been telling myself that I haven't for so long. So apparently I wanted to express my feelings through action, so I kissed you again, more forcefully this time, on the lips. You moaned and shivered this time, and you kissed back. Probably better than I had since you have had more experience, but I guess I felt how good it felt and started…grinding into your hips. Yeah, don't get any bad ideas from this._

_You can probably guess what happened next though. Your clothes went flying, then my did, and we ended up laying in the field, covered from the cold by a hell of a lot of blankets that came out of no where. Whatever._

_You're probably laughing at how pathetic I am right now, because it is probably easy to see that my dream was perverted. I don't like you like that, I swear. Don't start assuming that I do and then make a joke out of me with Takato and Henry. After all of this I couldn't bear the embarrassment. Now that I think about it, I don't even know if I want to send you letters anymore. _

_If another letter does not come, please just go tell my mom that I'm okay. Akiyama…um thanks for reading this, it is probably kind of hard for you to take in. Damn. I didn't realize how many pen colors I went through. It spent me 10 days to write this to you because the doctors have been asking me so much crap all the time I don't have anytime to write, only in small little time frames. This will probably get to you by the time you get to Japan. _

_Rika Nonoka_

Ryo stared at the end and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw himself, not laughing one bit. What he did see was the fly to his pants open and his hand down there. He was sweating slightly. "Shit, that felt good," he said slowly. He rolled off the bed and took off his damp shorts and threw them in his hamper. He then took off his shirt and his boxers, and walked over to the shower. He needed to satisfy himself some how.

While in there, he thought about her. How her skin looked in sunlight, how her red hair spilled from her head like a beautifully painted masterpiece, and how good her letter made him feel. That letter showed that even though Rika was still denying it, she loved him. And, in her dream, they had a night of pure passion. He could imagine himself kissing her on the lips again. Their tongues would tussle in a fight for who could win, and neither of them would, but each would feel the pure ecstasy of the other's presence. These thoughts gave him enough to go off of. When he had reached his point of release, he exited the shower, clean, and dressed himself. He needed to start writing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm sorry this chapter was more mature than it should be, that is why I'm changing this story to mature. I made this chapter really limey so I didn't have to change it, but I think I will. Before I do, I would like some feed back on if I should, because I can down grade the next chapters into more of this type of lime, but if it is Mature then I can go father in my writing. It is your choice guys. Thanks for reading again.

Xander


End file.
